


Exception

by goandgetthegun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goandgetthegun/pseuds/goandgetthegun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sammy?” his voice is just above a whisper, he closes his eyes and seconds pass as he waits for a reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exception

“Sammy?” his voice is just above a whisper, he closes his eyes and seconds pass as he waits for a reply. “You awake?” Sam stirs, fast asleep. Dean lets out the breath he forgot he was holding. Too afraid to fall asleep first, positive Sam would be gone when he woke up. This is too good to be true, there has to be a catch.

Dean never gets what he wants. 

He nestles his head back down onto Sam’s shoulder and let’s himself relax. ‘Maybe Sam’s the exception to the rule’ he thinks. The slow rhythm of Sam’s breathing rocks him to sleep.

...

He becomes aware of the light in his eyes and jerks awake, for a split second flooded with fear until he realizes Sam hasn’t moved. Sam stretches out and relaxes, blinking at Dean through sleepy eyes. “Mornin’” he yawns and Dean is frozen in place, still waiting for Sam’s inevitable freak out. But Sam doesn’t freak out, he pulls Dean in closer and presses a kiss to his lips. 

Sam is always the exception.

**Author's Note:**

> These are all really short, sorry.


End file.
